<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пазл сложился by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236209">Пазл сложился</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger'>Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Detective, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2017, Fluff, Humor, Out of Character, reverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не подозревать же в «ситхости» самого себя или ещё не рождённого ребёнка!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пазл сложился</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU с элементами детектива, суровый скайуокеровский флафф! А ещё ООС, отсутствие обоснуя, тотальный неканон и странный авторский юмор.<br/>Написано для fandom Skywalker Family 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Офис местной добывающей компании был безлюден. Или, точнее, безжизнен — свидетелей, могущих пролить свет на произошедшее здесь побоище, не было. Да что там, даже дроидов целых не осталось!</p><p>Энакин в раздражении ударил кулаком по пульту системы безопасности: он опоздал, лидеры сепаратистов погибли, расследование зашло в тупик, все записи о случившемся оказались стёрты. Задание Совета, переданное ему Мэйсом Винду, осталось невыполненным. Он отставал от ситха на несколько шагов, и догнать противника шансов практически не было. Разве что… существовала вероятность, что враг ещё не успел улететь с планеты. Но если и так, то он очень хорошо умел скрываться в Силе — Энакин его не чувствовал.</p><p>От раздумий отвлёк пронзительный громкий писк с противоположного конца диспетчерской: живых в помещениях не осталось, но большинство местных специалистов погибли прямо здесь, на рабочих местах, и многие службы продолжали работу даже в автоматическом режиме.</p><p>Аккуратно обходя тела диспетчеров и безопасников, Энакин подошёл к пульту системы наблюдения за полётами, от которого и шёл раздражающий сигнал. Автоматика фиксировала приземление на одну из посадочных площадок, сканеры и датчики методично считывали параметры, по экранам бежали строки информации… Обычный рабочий процесс — вот только этого корабля здесь находиться не должно было, никак не могло оказаться!</p><p>* * *</p><p>На бегу накидывая капюшон робы, чтобы хоть как-то защитить лицо и голову, Энакин выскочил наружу — и тут же закашлялся. Раскалённый воздух комом вставал в горле, каждый новый вздох оказывался в разы труднее предыдущего. Мельчайшие частички вулканического пепла заскрипели на зубах, глаза тут же начали гореть огнём, а нос заложило. Даже Сила не помогала.</p><p>Плавные изгибы набуанской яхты внезапно вынырнули прямо перед ним, видимость была настолько плохой, что корабль удалось разглядеть, лишь подойдя буквально вплотную. Трап оказался поднят, но не успел Энакин порадоваться этому, как сработали опускающие рампу пневмоприводы, и буквально ему в руки спорхнула глубоко беременная супруга.</p><p>— Эни, ты…</p><p>— Я увидел твой корабль. Как ты тут оказалась? — ему хотелось добавить «…и какого ситха тебе не сиделось на корабле?», но Энакин уже привычно сдержался: за подобной фразой неминуемо последовал бы слезоразлив, а перепады настроения жены до сих пор оставались единственным, что пугало его до полной потери соображения. Проще было отвлечь её разговором и вместе подняться на борт.</p><p>— Я тревожилась за тебя. Оби-Ван… — Падме начала задыхаться, то ли не сумев сдержать всхлип, то ли наконец ощутив всю невероятную «прелесть» местной атмосферы, — рассказал ужасные вещи.</p><p>— Какие вещи? — За годы супружества Энакин привык к манере жены начинать разговор не с начала, а с середины, как бы продолжая предыдущий «виртуальный диалог», но нередко ему всё же требовались уточнения.</p><p>— Он сказал, что ты связан с Тёмной стороной. Что ты… — Падме не сдерживала рыданий — дыхание явно давалось ей с трудом, — но упрямо висла на нём, даже не делая попыток подняться на борт яхты, к кондиционированному воздуху без вредных примесей, — …убил юнлингов!</p><p>— Убил юнлингов?! — прозвучавшее было настолько дико, что не укладывалось в голове. — Милая, когда это произошло? — «…И где я был в это время? Это тогда, когда я задержался на Фелуции с её нестабильной Силой? Или я был в гипере? Медитировал? Почему я, банта пуду, ничего не почувствовал?!»</p><p>Но Падме, будто не слыша, продолжала, с каждым словом всё повышая и повышая голос:</p><p>— Оби-Ван переживает за нас! Он хочет нам помочь!</p><p>Понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть — и истерику жены остановить будет невозможно, Энакин быстро шагнул вперёд, мягко, но крепко схватил Падме за плачи и слегка встряхнул, заставляя умолкнуть.</p><p>— Падме, посмотри на меня. Милая. Меня несколько дней не было на Корусанте — с момента нашей последней встречи. Приказ Совета. Я не успел предупредить, — он старался говорить короткими рублеными фразами — их легче было понять и осознать. — Расскажи, что…</p><p>— Отойди от неё! Не тронь её! — Энакин только сейчас осознал, что на портальной площадке они уже не одни — прямо посреди рампы, расставив ноги и уперев кулаки в бока, стоял Оби-Ван Кеноби. Надо сказать, довольно-таки разгневанный Оби-Ван Кеноби. Вот только, отвлёкшись на жену, Энакин не видел, откуда тот появился: вышел из корабля — или, воспользовавшись случаем, запрыгнул на трап снаружи.</p><p>До этого момента одарённых на ближайшие десятки километров было всего двое, так что любой появившийся неподалёку третий подпадал под подозрение, будь он хоть сам магистр Йода или бывший учитель. Не подозревать же в «ситхости» самого себя или ещё не рождённого ребёнка!</p><p>— Это из-за Оби-Вана?! Падме, зачем ты привезла его? — Если его подозрения были верны, то действовать предстояло быстро, но и женой рисковать тоже не хотелось. Стоило отвлечь внимание, разыгрывая из себя потерявшего голову от ревности идиота.</p><p>— Я летела одна! Я не вру! Я люблю тебя! — как ни странно, истерических ноток в голосе жены не осталось, наверное, она тоже ощущала неправильность происходящего. И лжи в её словах не было тоже.</p><p>— Лгунья! — от громкости собственного вопля захотелось поморщиться. Энакин снова встряхнул жену так, что та покачнулась в его руках, как несмышлёный детёныш фелинкса в зубах у матери. — Как только я отвлеку его — беги на корабль и улетай! — а вот эту фразу он практически шепнул, зная, что услышит только Падме.</p><p>Отпустив плечи супруги — потеряв опору, она тут же кулём осела на дюрастил площадки, — Энакин шагнул в сторону бывшего учителя, готовясь к бою.</p><p>* * *</p><p>С3РО совсем не умел утешать. Падме израсходовала уже весь запас гигиенических салфеток в кабине, R2D2 привёз из каюты ещё пару запечатанных пакетов, а Энакина всё не было.</p><p>Она слышала слова любимого, но выполнить его требование оказалось совершенно невозможным. Энакин не мог проиграть — только не тогда, когда она… нет, они — откуда-то Падме знала, что детей двое, мальчик и девочка, — ждут его возвращения.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>